Eleven
by Iia
Summary: They were eleven years old when they met. [Suigetsu x Karin]


**Disclaimer:** I OWNZ NARUTO. LOLZ! ...No. -.-;

**A/N:** Holy crap, right? Iia is TOTALLY neglecting her SasuSaku/Eureka Seven fics. I know, I know. I'M A SUIKA WHORE, OKAY! -cries- I can't help it! Besides, SuiKa needs more fandom anyway. I'll get back on Icha Icha and the rest whenever I feel like it. MAH.

Now. This fic is dedicated to **Kyra Fawxe** on GaiaOnline. Reading smut makes her uncomfy sometimes (Which is perfectly fine!), and due to all the smut I've submitted (Only two...but that still seems a lot in such a small fandom...), I felt bad and promised her a T fic! I really enjoyed writing this one, too. So I hope you like it Kyra!

Note: This is just my theories of how Karin and Suigetsu became affiliated with Orochimaru, mixed in with some child angst. xD None of this is canon, I bet. (It should be!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Eleven**

**----------**

They were eleven years old when they met.

—_Flashback_—

_The man took in her small figure with a smile. She sat in the deepest corner of the trashed alley, tattered clothes, and nothing in her possession save for those clothes, and a pair of cheap glasses. In the middle of a cold winter, too? How sad, the pale man thought, gaze never leaving the child._

_Normally a child would care, if some stranger walked up to you in a dark alley. But not her._

"_Well, now, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" His voice hissed, icy fog escaping his mouth. The girl looked up into golden eyes. 'Snake' immediately come into her mind. But this girl was not scared._

"_That's none of your business!" she snapped. The man chuckled._

"_Indeed, I suppose it's not. Wouldn't your parents worry about you here?"_

_The girl scoffed, sticking her nose, rosy from the winter's nip, high in the air, as if she were above him._

"_What's it to you? For your information, I don't have a family!"_

_The man raised his eyebrows. Then he smiled._

"_What's your name, girl?" he asked._

_The girl paused for a moment, and finally with the push of her glasses, "Karin."_

_The man tilted his head a bit._

"_That's a very nice name, Karin-chan. How old are you?"_

"_Nine."_

"_So young to be all alone...Tsk. Well, Karin-chan. It's awfully cold out. How about you come with me? I have my own village, you know. It's not far from here, and you won't have to live in alleys."_

_The girl looked at the man if he were crazy._

"_Yeah, right! I don't even know who you are!"_

"_My name is Orochimaru," he said politely. "Come with me, Karin-chan. I promise you you'll have a better life. You won't be here in the streets. I give you my word, you'll like it."_

_Karin looked to her tattered shoes._

_This man could change her life. If not..._

_What was there left to lose?_

_She stood up, and looked him in the eye._

"_Alright, I'll go with you."_

_The man smiled, and wrapped an arm around the small girl's shoulder. And they walked out of the alley._

— _End Flashback —_

"LET ME GO...Ug...Shit!"

Karin poked her head from her living quarters to see the commotion, and eyes behind lenses widened slightly.

A boy. Young; her age, probably. His hair was light and framed his thin face, tasseled from struggling. His hands were tied behind his back, and a grinning Kabuto was pushing him forward through the hallway.

"I said let me go, you freak!" the boy yelled, revealing pointed teeth. _Interesting_, Karin thought. But he was loud. It was irritating!

"Hey!" she yelled, annoyance clear in her voice and expression.

Kabuto stopped, jerking the boy back, He boy cursed outwardly, and his head swerved to the sound of the voice.

Karin observed the newcomer. The boy had bright eyes, glimmering with unshed tears of fury and perhaps fear. She fixed her face to one of apathy.

"You're loud," she scolded. "You can't escape here; give it up! If you were brought here, then you should be honored that Orochimaru-sama takes an interest in you!"

The boy's eyes widened at her fussing, before he growled and attempted a retort.

"Yo-NGH!" he winced when Kabuto hit the boy in the back so hard, he fell to the floor. The boy cursed again, but did not struggle from his position on the stone tiles of the hideout floors.

"You should listen to Karin, Suigetsu-kun," Kabuto mused, "Things will be much less difficult if you cooperate."

"You're all crazy!" he yelled in rage, before Kabuto's boot collided with his face. The boy screamed in agony, and coughed. A trail of blood escaped his lips.

He looked at Karin once more, unshed tears evident again. _How can you watch me like that?_

_We're the same...right?_

Kabuto grabbed the boy by his pastel hair, and yanked him to his feet. Suigetsu uttered nothing but a pained groan. Yet his eyes remained on her, pleading and confused.

_Don't you even care?_

Karin's eyes remained emotionless behind her oval lenses.

"Get going, Orochimaru-sama isn't patient," Kabuto said, before shoving Suigetsu to move forward. The boy swallowed hard, and finally tore his gaze from Karin.

Moments later, nobody was in the hallway except for Karin. Calmly, she retreated back to her room, and closed the door. Leaning on the doorframe, she finally allowed her body to shake and slowly drag to the ground, tears now dripping down her face.

Karin and Suigetsu never got along well, and as they grew up, all Karin wanted was for the other to meet a horrid demise.

But when they first met, they were eleven.

And at eleven years old, she cried for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review, my SuiKa family! 8D I hope you all liked it. -dances- 


End file.
